Ranma no cuckold
by LunaML
Summary: what happens when Ranma makes a wish? (compleately corny)
1. wishing

A/N:

Luna - Hi! Everybody my nom de plum is Luna and I will be your narrator today I don't own any thing but me the narrator person I don't even own Wren. I'm not in this one.

Wren - Okay people she is insane just a warning

Luna - Please note the non-existent emergency exits, have a nice read and REVIEW!

Slightly saner A/N: this is set right after vol. 7 part 4 – "A kiss to the victor" it will not concede with the series after that. It's omniscient 3rd person like most of my stories

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

Narration

* * *

Akane looked out her window and sighed. 'Ranma that baka I wish we had at least a little time to know each other. Ranma are we as star-crossed as the characters we portrayed?' Akane giggled at the use vocabulary she was studying for the test tomorrow and went to bed. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ranma-the-baka prepared for his own much-ignored test. He had come to the last word and had to read it three times to make sure of what he saw. "Cuckold man who experience loss due to love" Ranma read out loud "I never met Shakespeare but he seems to have my life story!" 'Look a star! Man I wish that I wasn't a cuckold. That would be great.' (Insert corny when you wish upon a star song here) Ranma walked upstairs and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Will Ranma get his wish? Well, of course he will! But what will happen? Tune in next time (or just flip to the next chapter) 


	2. ties broken

A/N: I don't own anything but me Luna the narrator. Wow! I'm feeling almost normal and talking like a descent human being! Please read and review.

* * *

The next morning Ranma walked downstairs! Akane's jaw dropped. 'Did Ranma just walk down stairs? Without a panda clinging to his back?' she almost said something but Nebki beat her to it. 

"Where's you dad?"

"The weirdest thing happened. Pop slept in. He's never done that before."

Ranma had a piece of toast and some orange juice and was out the door on time. Ranma and Akane walked to school at a leisurely pace.

"This is nice," said Ranma

"Yes it is nice not to have to run" Akane said.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at school much to their surprise the place was almost completely disserted the only Nibki, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Hikaru. The teachers explained there was something wrong with the popcorn made by Kodachi and preferred over Okononomiyaki because of tradition. Even Kuno was absent due to "some strange duck-tape thing. I didn't press for details" said the teacher. The test was postponed and the students got individual tutoring. Everyone but Nibiki profited mentally from the session. Nibiki pissed off her tutor then told him to pay her to shut-up.

Lunch was received poolside due to the fact that over half of the student body wanted to swim. Ranma influenced by some otherworldly (hint: stars have other worlds around them!) sudden burst of courage and perhaps a little by the sight of Akane in her bathing suit took Ukyo aside and sat her down.

"Look Ukyo I know you like me but I just don't like you that way. I just don't think this is going to work out." Ranma said, " I hope we can still be friends" 'Oh my gosh! Did I just say that? I know I always thought of it and imagined saying it but...' Ranma thoughts where cut of by a kiss.

"You right no fireworks no meaning nothing just... nothing. I guess I always thought it would be sad to be alone but really I feel relived." Ukyo wasn't even crying over the lost relationship. Ranma was surprised to feel happy for her rather then offended at the fact. "It's amazing not to have to worry about it. It feels so much better."

"Look Ukyo about your dowry..."

"Don't worry Ran-Chan. I need a new waiter. Tell your dad I expect him in Monday. A panda waiter will attract customers." Ukyo ran back to the pool finally the happy and care free girl she always had wanted to be.

After school that day Ranma had another burst of courage he asked Akane to the ice-cream parlor.

"Sure, I'll just drop off my things at home."

"I don't think that's such a good idea I really don't want our dads to make a display."

"O.K. how about the place next to the CC?"

"Why not?"

They proceeded in that direction but in front of the CC (short for cat's café if you didn't know) there was a large moving van. Slowly showing her age Collagen lumbered towards them. When she got there she stopped and looked up expectantly.

"Well aren't you going to ask?"

"I figured you'd tell us soon enough." Said Ranma, "No need to rush it."

"Shampoo eloped last night."

"With who?" asked Akane genuinely interested.

"Ryoga of all people! They just picked up and went. I guess all those times she tried to set him up with Akane she was the one who fell in love." She scoffed "Still Amazon laws need compensation so the council says either Ranma agrees to be an honorary Amazon or I am killed." She bowed to Ranma "Boy I beg of you sign the paper or at least give me the honor of killing me yourself."

"I'll sign the paper. after all what would I kill you with chestnuts roasting over an open fire?" Ranma laughed and signed it.

"Thank-you! Son-In... Ranma"

Ranma and Akane proceeded to the ice-cream shop and ordered two of the most disgustingly sugary heart attacks there. They wallowed in the sugar and privacy. Laughing at the thought of Kuno being nursed by his sister without getting worse and Shampoo trying to stop poor Ryoga from bleeding to death on the honeymoon. Ranma resolved that this was a good time to ask Akane the question he had brought them here.

"Akane I have a question to ask."

"Fire away."

"Do you love me?" he was surprised at how easy it was to ask, "I know it's short notice but I need to know."

Akane leaned forward and pushed her sugarcoated lips against his. Later Ranma would think that feeling was what started the ice-cream date idea but right then he was too in awe of the beautiful moment to think anything at all. Unlike his earlier kiss with Ukyo he knew then and there that he loved Akane now and perhaps even forever. Finally Akane broke away to talk.

"Is that an awnser?"

"Yes, it is. Now, there are a few things we have to talk about."

Late that night they went home both fathers where ecstatic but neither of the new couple would answer questions. Soon the night was forgotten by all but the couple who would always remember the day from rising to the wonderfully privet goodnight kiss.

* * *

the next chapter will pick up at the end of highschool pleese R&R updated soon 


End file.
